The Dauntless Legend and the Candor Smart Mouth
by little-miss-bookworm94
Summary: They spent one drunken night together and now they can't stop thinking about each other. They want to be together but there's something standing in the way- their relationships with Tris. They try to tell themselves it's wrong...but will they be able to stay away from each other? Allegiant spoilers!


Okay so this story idea has been floating around my head for a while so I decided to finally get it typed up. I'm not really sure if this idea has been done before or not but I thought it would be interesting. Takes place after Allegiant so if you have not read that yet then be warned, there are spoilers in this story! Planning to just be a one-shot but I've said that before and turned them into longer stories so we'll see what happens. Hope you like it!

Tobias POV

After Tris died three years ago, I didn't think I would ever love again. I didn't want to either. She was everything to me, so once she was gone I locked my heart away. I still missed her and thought about her everyday. I'm sure that is how it will be for the rest of my life.

However, things were changing. I had reconnected with an old friend a couple months ago when she relocated to the same town I am living in. I hadn't wanted to, but she convinced me to go to dinner with her and catch up. We started reminiscing about the ones we had lost, which lead to drinking. Everything got a little fuzzy after that, and all I remember is waking up the next morning with her in my bed.

I couldn't believe I had let it happen. I was appalled at myself. I felt like throwing up. Did this mean I was forgetting Tris? That I was moving on from her? No, that couldn't be possible. I had ended running out of the apartment. I stayed gone until late that evening, to make sure she wouldn't be there when I returned. She tried to contact me afterwards, but I wouldn't return her calls.

Until now that is. It had been a couple weeks since the incident and I had been thinking a lot. I couldn't believe some of the things I was thinking either. As much as I didn't want to admit it, there was a new spark when I thought about her. Something I never thought possible, not from the day I met her. But now, here I was, falling for her. It feels so wrong but also so right at the same time.

I stare down at the phone in my hand. It's now or never. I take a deep breath and dial her number. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Christina POV

I sit curled up on the couch in my apartment, staring out the window. It had been two weeks and he hadn't returned any of my calls. I wasn't sure why I bothered to keep calling anymore. It was so wrong, what had happened between us. I would do better to forget about it, pretend it never happened. But, I can't.

I wasn't sure why I was so drawn to him. Maybe it was because we had both lost someone so close to us, and we could understand what the other was going through. Or maybe it was just wanting to know why he wouldn't return my calls. Whatever the reason, it was wrong and I was a horrible person. She had been my best friend and now, after her death, I had slept with her boyfriend. Not only that, but, as much as hated to admit it, I like him. I really liked him a lot. What was the matter with me?

I am sure he does not return my feelings. Why would he? Tris was his one and only. He was determined to never love again after her. A small part of me wants to change that, to show him that it is okay to find someone else. Tris would want that, wouldn't she? Yes, she would. But, would she want that someone else to be her best friend? Probably not.

Suddenly, my phone rings. Frowning, I get up to answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hello, Christina? It's Tobias." A shaky voice says.

"O-oh. H-hey. What's up?" I stutter.

"Nothing really, uh, I was just calling to, uh, ask you something…"

"Okay?" My stomach is a huge knot.

"W-would you like to, uh, maybe…come over for dinner tonight? So we can talk?"

"Uh, sure, yeah, that sounds great. What time?" I can't believe this is happening.

"Is six okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, se you then." He hangs up before I can say anything else.

What did I just get myself into?

Tobias POV

I can't believe I just asked her over for dinner. I'm so stupid. What was I thinking? Apparently, I wasn't. Now, here I am making a pitiful attempt to cook spaghetti. I should have just ordered out. It would have been better. Wait, why am I thinking like that? I don't care what she thinks. Not one bit.

Aw who am I kidding? Of course I care what she thinks. I care and I'm the worst person. Who goes out with their dead girlfriend's best friend? An idiot, that's who.

I finish my messy spaghetti just as there is a knock at the door. I take a deep breath before going to answer it. I'm speechless when I see her. Christina is wearing a tight, black, sequined strapless dress with sky-high black heels.

"You look…amazing." I manage to say.

She smiles, her cheeks turning slightly pink, "Thanks."

I step aside to let her in. I place my hand on her lower back as she passes and guide her into the kitchen. Dinner isn't as awkward as I had thought. We are able to make small talk, even though there is very noticeable tension between us.

"So," She starts as we are cleaning up the kitchen, "I'm a little confused."

"About what?" I ask, placing our plates in the other side of the sink to rinse them.

"Well, we hook up and then you bail and won't return my calls for two weeks, then suddenly, you call me out of the blue and invite me over for dinner. I don't really understand."

I keep my back to her, staring down at the sink. What do I say?

Christina POV

I watch him, waiting for his reply. He keeps his back to me for a moment before taking a deep breath and finally turning to face me.

"This isn't exactly easy." He says, "I loved Tris, more than anything. After I lost her, I never thought I'd feel anything for anyone again…but…then you came back into my life and it felt like…like a cloud had lifted."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I like you Christina, I really do. But…we-this can't happen. It's not right." He shakes his head.

"Tobias, believe me, I know this seems wrong. She was my best friend. I loved her too…but…she's gone now, and I think she would be okay with this, if it was what we really wanted, and we were happy." I bite my lip, waiting for his reaction.

He looks at me, "Okay with it? You think Tris would just be okay with her boyfriend and best friend being together? You're an idiot, Christina."

I glare, " I am _not_ an idiot, and don't you ever call me that. You aren't the only one who knew Tris. I knew her too and I know she wouldn't want you to sit around, pushing everyone that tries to get close to you away. She would want you to be happy Tobias, even if it's with her best friend."

He doesn't say anything, just stands there wearing a dark expression. I turn and start for the door, ready to leave. I am almost there when his hand closes around my arm. I turn to see his face is inches from mine. I expect him so smart off something but he doesn't. Instead, he presses his lips to mine, hard. I tense up for a second before kissing back. He lets go of my arm and his hands find my hips as mine rest on his chest.

I'm not sure how long we stay like this but when we finally pull away we are both breathless. We look at each other, my hands still on his chest and his on my hips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He pants.

"Don't apologize." I say.

"This…it doesn't seem like it should feel right."

"No, it doesn't. But…why does it have to be so bad if it does?"

"I don't know…" He looks away, "Maybe…maybe it isn't as bad as I think."

"Do you want to give us a try?" I'm still not sure if it's right, but I want him to say yes so bad.

"I-I do…but I want to take it slow. Really slow."

I nod, "Okay. We can go as slow as you want."

He smiles, "Okay."

He leans down then and kisses me again, and I kiss back. I never would have thought he would be the one I would end up with, not in a million years. But, it feels so right. More right than it has with anybody since Will. We're both so broken, but maybe, just maybe, we can fit our broken pieces together and help each other heal.

I lean into him, my arms going around his neck. He tentatively puts his arms around me, holding my close. And so, the Dauntless legend has fallen for the Candor smart mouth. An odd pair, but if it's wrong, then maybe I don't want to be right.

Well there it is. I'm not really sure I'm happy with how it turned out but I'm glad I got it typed up. Might possibly turn into a two-shot later one and give a look into their future. Not sure yet. Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
